Never Gonna Be Alone
by saamiiieexbaabee
Summary: When Paul found out his first love and best friend were sleeping together behind his back he thought he'd be broken forever. Enter Emmett McCarty.


**Never Gonna Be Alone**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> When Paul found out his first love and best friend were sleeping together behind his back he thought he'd be broken forever. Enter Emmett McCarty.

* * *

><p>chapter one. <strong>McCarty<strong>

* * *

><p>He didn't want to be here. Not here.<p>

Not here, where he couldn't escape his pain. Not here, where he couldn't escape the constant looks of pity and fake sympathy that were sent his way by his peers. Not here, where everyone whispered about him. At this moment and time, Forks High school was the last place Paul Lahote wanted to be.

Paul moved through the halls of his high school with his shoulders hunched over and his arms crossed tightly around his chest. He kept his eyes on the floor as he walked. He didn't want to see them. The eyes on him. He didn't need their fake pity. He didn't need looks of concern or anyone trying to understand how he was feeling.

He just needed to be left alone but at Forks High School that wasn't going to happen. Not now. Not after what happened.

Paul felt his eyes well with tears at the thought of what happened. He picked up the pace and rushed to his locker. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. Everyone already heard about how heartbroken he was, he didn't need to give them visuals to go with what they already knew. He took a deep breath as he rested his head against the cool metal of his locker door.

He didn't want to seem weak. Not to them. He had to be seen as strong. He wouldn't let them see him break. Not here.

He stood there for a moment as he re-composed himself. He could still feel the tears in his eyes but he knew they wouldn't fall, not unless he saw _them_. But he quickly shook that thought from his mind as he opened his locker door and placed his bag inside.

He felt his heart drop in his chest as he caught a glimpse of a picture that was taped to his locker door. It was of _him_. Paul stared at the photo for a few moment. He stared at the smile, the smile that had captured his heart before rage filled his mind and he ripped the photo from where it hung. He crumpled the picture in his hand and let it fall to the floor before he slammed his locker door shut with a growl.

"Woah, morning sunshine."

Paul looked up from staring into space and came face to face with his best friend, Jared Cameron. He felt the anger drag itself to the dark corners of his mind as his brown eyes met the hazel ones that belong to his oldest friend. "Hey Jer." He muttered.

Jared shot his a quick look of genuine concern as he lightly punched him in the shoulder. "You okay bud?" He asked as he leaned against the locker next to Paul's.

Paul placed his back flat against his own locker and stared at the wall ahead of him. "No."

Jared sighed. "I'm sorry man." Paul nodded as he took a breath and pushed himself off the locker he was leaning on. He didn't want to talk about it. At least not at school. In the comforts of his own home he would be able to open up to Jared and cry his heart out about how betrayed and broken he felt. But not here. Here he had to be put together.

Everyone knew he was a mess on the inside. He didn't have to show it on the outside as well.

"You look good today." Jared said, as he admired how well Paul looked in a white shirt and ripped denim jeans. Paul looked down at his outfit. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now lets get to Bio before Mr Abernathy has our balls." Jared smiled as he put his arm around Paul's shoulder. Even though Paul was a few months older than him, Jared was the taller of the pair while Paul was the more muscular of the two. Jared was muscular but in a swimmer's sort of way where Paul was considered to have a football players build.

Paul smiled a little as he held back a laugh. It wasn't that what Jared said wasn't funny because it was, but Paul had found himself unable to laugh since the ordeal. Not that he had anything to laugh about in the first place seeing as it only happened a few days ago.

Paul let Jared steer him into there Biology classroom where he took his seat by the window on the back row. Before today he would of been sitting near the front of the class, waiting impatiently. Not today. Today he sat at the back of the class with Jared sitting in the seat in front of him, who sat at an angle so that he could keep an eye on his best friend as Paul slummed against the desk and covered his eyes with his arms.

He just wanted today to be over with.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He flinched as he heard Jared's pair hit was wall. He didn't look up but he could tell Jared wasn't pleased with the person who had come to the back of the classroom. Paul didn't need to open his eyes to know who was standing in front of his desk.

"I just need to talk to him Jared, back off." A deep voice said, there words filled with anger directed at Jared.

"You have no right to come near him after what you pulled." Jared snapped back. Paul could hear a faint growl. "How about you mind your own business Jared. This is between me and Paul."

"It became my business when you hurt my best friend." Paul could hear Jared's voice rising and at that moment lifted his head. He heart began to race in his chest as he saw Jared standing directly in front of him with Jacob standing a few steps away. Jacob was glaring at Embry and breathing heavily.

Paul felt the butterflies in his stomach. This had been the first time they had seen each other since that night. He could feel his tear ducts begin to fill with his tears. Jacob saw Paul from behind Jared and his face automatically dropped. His normally hard features softened as he caught Paul's heartbroken expression.

Paul knew everyone was staring at them. This was exactly what he didn't want.

"Paul," Jacob took a step forward towards his desk, only to be blocked by Jared. Paul mentally thanked his best friend.

"Just get lost Jacob. You've done enough damaged here." Jared said just as Mr Abernathy entered the classroom. "Okay everyone take your seats."

Jacob looked at Paul before walking back to the front of the classroom, defeated. Paul slowly released the breath he didn't realise he was holding in and sent Jared a small smile and whispered "Thank you."

Jared smiled back and gently rubbed Paul's hand. "No problem." Paul sunk back into his chair as Mr Abernathy began to talk about their latest assignment. As much as he tried to focus on the teachers words, he couldn't.

He eyes kept wandering to Jacob's back while his mind kept wandering to that night. He didn't want to think of it. He didn't want to think of Jacob but he couldn't help it.

"Mr Abernathy?"

Paul was pulled away from his thoughts by the principle walking into the classroom, a guy of Jacob's build, maybe even a bit bigger, wandered in behind him. Paul couldn't help but stare at the newcomer. He was pale but everyone was pale in Paul's books seeing as he, himself was of tanned complexion. He was muscular. Anyone with eyes could see that as the newcomer stood by the door in faded jeans and a white tank top which clung to his top half in all the right places.

He was good looking. At least 6ft with honey gold eyes and curly brown hair. His whole ora screamed 'typical bad boy'.

"Class, this is Emmett McCarty. He just moved here from Tennessee." The principle addressed the class, breaking Paul away from mentally inspecting his new classmate.

"Oh right," Mr Abernathy said as he scanned the classroom before his eyes fell on the empty seat next to Paul. "Mr Lahote raise you hand. There you go Mr McCarty, you can sit by Mr Lahote."

Paul gingerly raised his hand as the whole class watched as Emmett walked to the seat and sat down with a smirk. Paul couldn't help but notice how Jacob's nose flared as he watched from his seat at the front of the class.

Emmett smiled as he turned to Paul. "Emmett McCarty."

Paul coughed a little as he tried to find his voice. The man sitting next to him was by the far the best looking guy he had ever seen. Even better looking than Jacob an in Paul's books that was saying something. "Erm Paul.. Paul Lahote."

"Well nice to met you Paul." Emmett replied and Paul could swear he could hear a hint of a southern accent as he did. This guy was a dream.

"You too Emmett." Paul said as he turned back to the board and tried to ignore his phone that sat on the desk as he vibrated. 'We need to talk' appearing as it did so. Paul shook his head as he turned his phone over, ignoring the text message.

Emmett leaned back in his chair and place his arm on the back of Paul's chair. Paul couldn't help but blush at the action. Now Paul hadn't always been such a girl when it came to cute boys but since Jacob came into his life he felt more like a girl everyday. Well he felt like a girl in respects to how they acted when they were in love. He didn't normally get so excited over such a small act but he was in a fragile place and didn't mind toying the idea of someone new.

"Hey Paul?" Emmett asked, breaking Paul's train of thought. Paul turned to him. "Yeah?"

"What's the deal with that guy at the front of the classroom? He keeps giving us, well me, threatening looks." Emmett said as he kept his eyes on Jacob's back. Paul sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "That's my ex-boyfriend. Jacob Black."

"Oh now that makes sense. You guys just break up or something?" Emmett asked, focusing his attention on Paul.

"Yeah a few days ago actually." Paul muttered. Emmett nodded. "Mind me asking why?"

Paul took a deep breath in hopes of keeping his emotions in check. The last thing he needed to do was become an emotional mess in front of this greek God. "He.. Well.. Erm.." Paul stuttered. "It turns out he was sleeping with my former best friend." He felt his heart sink as he said it. It really happened. This wasn't some nightmare that he would wake up from but in fact reality.

The reality where Paul had gone over to Jacob's house, to surprise him, only to find him getting sucked off by Sam, one of his closest friends. Turns out it had been going on for months. Six to be exact. One day they just kissed at a party, a party Paul didn't go to because he was busy working. They met up in secret and things just escalated rapidly. They had wanted to stop because of Paul but they couldn't.

"Ouch, that sucks. I'm sorry. I literally met you 10 minutes ago and even I know you don't deserve that." Emmett replied.

"Tell me about it." Jared said from his seat before reaching out and shaking Emmett's hand. "Jared Cameron, Paul's other best-friend, the one that isn't sucking off that jack-ass at the front of our class."

Paul smiled a little. Emmett grinned. "Emmett McCarty."

"So Emmett, what brings you to this hell hole?" Jared asked. Emmett shrugged. "My dad's a doctor in the army so we travel around a lot. Finally had enough of constantly being the new guy so I moved in with my mom's brother and his daughter. He's the sheriff here."

"You're living with Charlie and Bella Swan?" Paul asked, Emmett nodded in response. "Cool, Paul here volunteers with the sheriff department. He's like Charlie's adoptive son or something."

Paul rolled his eyes though he didn't deny that Charlie had become a father figure to him since his own left and never returned.

Emmett looked at Paul. "You volunteer at the police station?"

"Yeah" Paul replied.

"Do you want to be in law enforcement then?"

"Who Paul? Damn right. He's due to become the next town sheriff once he graduates from here and Charlie retires." Jared pipped in. Paul felt a blush coming on as Emmett stared at him with a small smile on his face.

"That's pretty cool."

"Its pretty good. I've always wanted to work in law enforcement so.." Paul responded. Emmett smiled at him from his seat as he messed with his cleanly cut beard.

For the remainder of the lesson Paul couldn't help but partake casual conversation with Jared and the new boy. In the hour they spent together Paul and found a lot out about his new classmate, though he couldn't help but notice the angry glances Jacob sent his way every so often. By the time the bell rung Jared had offered to be Emmett's official guide, with Paul's help of course and Paul found himself not minding even though the thought of Jacob still hung in the air.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


End file.
